Forget Me Not
Overview Forget-me-not (short FMN or Fomenot) is a spin-off of the Italian Cartoon Winx Club, set several years after the events of the first show. It follows the adventures of 4 young fairies: Zora, Orelia, June and Aurora in their quest to protect the magical dimension from destruction. The story focuses on 3 powerful gems, known as the time stones. These stones represent past, present and future and possess all a specific set of powers. Due to their strength, they were kept in secret, heavily guarded temples spread throughout the entire realm. A powerful, dark wizard, that goes by the name of Byron, tried to steal these stones in order to obtain their power. During his attacks, all three stones went missing and are somewhere in the magic dimension, waiting to be found. Synopsis Season 1 The story starts off with the worrying disappearance of Alfea’s current ace student: Nona, fairy of poetry as well as the youngest member of the family who guarded the temple of fine arts, where the present stone used to be located. Actions to find her end up in vain. It’s as if she has vanished into thin air. A new year on Alfea starts and we’re introduced in a flashback to the main character Zora, the fairy of dew and princess of Bolot, the planet of swamps. Because of the nature of her planet, she ends up to be the butt of jokes. Some students call her the mud-princess or swamp monster. The girl who picks on her the most, however, is the rich Orelia, fairy of gold. She has known Zora for a while now and loathes her for unknown reasons. Her biggest wish is seeing Zora leave Alfea. When people get tired of the ‘mud-princess’ jokes, Orelia decides to leak secrets that could make a fool out of Zora. By doing research, she discovers that Zora is the youngest out of 29 children and that 3 of them actually became witches. Zora is treated like a freak by the other students. And because she shares a room with all her older sisters, she also has no opportunity to be possible friends with her roommates, like the Winx Club. After one of Orelia’s many jokes, Zora decides to pack up her things and leave Alfea. When she’s on the bus on her way to Magix, they get attacked by large birds. To protect all the citizens on the vehicle, Zora decides to transform in order to fight them. Lucky for her, it turns out a second year specialist named Oriol was traveling as well. They defeat the birds and start talking. Oriol explains he was in Alfea to visit his little sister and is back on his way to Red Fountain. After asking what Zora was doing she explains she doesn’t feel like she belongs in Alfea and wants to return home. Oriol tells her that after witnessing how bravely she protected the people on the bus, there’s no doubt she belongs in Alfea. He persuades her to go back to her school. Flash forward to the current timeline, one year later. The rooms in Alfea are re-arranged and Zora is extremely excited. She realizes that after one year of bullying, she’ll finally be able to make friends easily, with her new roommates. Right at the moment she says nothing can go wrong at this point, she sees Orelia walking in the exact same room as her. Once Orelia realizes the two of them are roommates she freaks out and accuses Zora of setting this up, just to bother her. Right when Zora screams an insult at Orelia, her two other new roommates June, fairy of gravity and Aurora, fairy of the dawn walk in. As Aurora is adopted, the two of them both grew up in Newstone, a pretty isolated planet. Because of this, they were always seen together. Not knowing the context of the situation. They pick Orelia’s side and shoo Zora away. The bullying continues, although Orelia always makes sure no one else witnesses her mean actions. Meanwhile June and Aurora try to figure out what happened to Nona. June is a spunky tomboy with her own issues. She actually wanted to become a specialist, but was sent to Alfea for obvious reasons and hates her time there. A few times she sneaked out to Red Fountain to dress up as a guy and try to join the practice. Under the fake name of ‘Jun’ she manages to enter some sparring sessions and is pitted against the most popular specialist of the second year: Zev. Who happens to be Zora’s twin brother. Because of the striking resemblance between the two of them, June mistakenly assumes Zora dresses up as a specialist as well. Within the same day, she barges into Zora’s room and starts talking about sword fights and weapons excitedly, much to Zora’s confusion. She exclaims a few times she doesn’t know what June is talking about. Right at that moment, Zora gets called by Zev. June exclaims surprised: “W-w-wait, Zev?”. Zora asks if June and Zev are acquaintances. June quickly denies everything and hides before Zev can see her on webcam. After the entire conversation, June explains the situation to Zora, who promises to keep it a secret. The two start hanging out more often, which kind of hurts the sensitive Aurora’s feelings, because she assumes June likes Zora better than her now. Orelia notices Aurora’s envy and uses it to turn her against Zora and June. Meanwhile the two of them decide to meet up with the specialists more often. June dresses up as a guy and they go to a festival together. Zev asks Zora if he can bring a friend along, which turns out to be Oriol. The four of them turn into a tight friend group. At one point Magix is attacked by a dark wizard that goes by the name of Byron. Zora transforms, but June doesn’t dare to since it’ll blow her cover and reveal she’s actually a girl. She runs off transforms elsewhere and attacks Byron later on. They manage to scare him away, but the guys are mad at ‘Jun’ for running off, not knowing he and June are the same person. Zev calls Nova that evening to talk about how disappointed he is in Jun. He explains he can’t believe Jun left them alone like that. He is slightly confused about how much the disappointment affected him and wonders why he cares that much. Zora wants to explain the situation, but realizes it has to be June that does so. Aurora finds June, crying in her room. Not knowing what happened, she assumes Zora did something to upset June. Protective of her friend, she angrily tells Zora she doesn’t want her to be around June anymore for her own good. If that wasn’t bad enough, Orelia hears about Zora’s heroic deed in Magix. Envious of her success she barges into Zora’s room, who happened to be crying her heart out while calling with Oriol, Orelia’s older brother. Diana smashes Zora’s phone against the wall and threatens her. She accuses Zora of messing around with her brother, just to get under her skin. Zora swears she didn’t knew the two were related, but Orelia doesn’t believe her. The next day, when Zora enters the class, everyone whispers. When she sits down, the pupil next to her changes seats. Meanwhile Diana is seen smirking in the back of the class. Zora notices, stands up and gets angry. She says she doesn’t know what she did to deserve that much hate. Fed up with the bullying, she gives an entire speech to why Orelia is a mean and manipulative girl, who doesn’t deserve to call herself a fairy and rather should be a witch. Right before the teacher can cut her off, she finishes and earns her Charmix. Witnessing this, the entire class realizes Zora’s words must be genuine and Orelia was the one spreading lies. Resulting in everyone to turn against the latter. Orelia runs out of the class, crying. She screams she hates Zora, the one who’s always just a little better than her. The girl who takes away everything she has. Her popularity, her attention and now even her brother. She runs into the woods and starts crying at the edge of lake Roccaluce. She looks in the water and sees herself, horrified, with her make up ruined. Due to this image, she gets a flashback of her mother, weeping in the couch when she was a little girl. Orelia’s father was the second in line to become king. But his older brother kept the royal title. He managed to strip away the rights of Orelia’s family. With no statute left, they fell into poverty. As they had barely any money to support basic needs like food or clothes, they were definitely not able to support healthcare. At one point, Orelia’s dad became terrible ill. Her family traveled the magical realm to find someone who could offer them an affordable cure, but with no success. They begged royal families to pay the medicine, as it was ‘cheap’ for rich people like them. But all of them declined. The very last family they asked for help, right before her dad passed away, was the royal family of Bolot, Zora’s family. They didn’t even care to listen to the situation but smashed the door in their faces. After the death of her husband, Orelia’s mother began to change. Not much later, she married a rich, but emotionless business man. Orelia’s current stepdad. And although they’re wealthy now, she’d do everything to bring back things to normal. If only the rich would’ve helped her back then… Therefore, Orelia despises royalty, especially large royal families, who could’ve spread their wealth among the poor but decided to keep it for their large amount of children. And because of their actions, she despises the family of Bolot the most.While wiping away her tears, she mutters how much she hates Zora. “And now she even got her Charmix… Why is she so much better than me?” At that moment, a shady figure pops up behind her. They ask her if she wishes everyone to just forget about the event. Excitedly she nods her head and says: “More than anything.” The shady figure gives her a stone and says this is the stone of the past, which holds the ability to erase memories. Orelia smiles evilly and takes the stone. The next day, when Zora walks through the halls everyone is giving her dirty looks. Orelia walks up to her and asks why she’s surprised everyone hates her, as usual. Zora is confused and runs off to several students to talk to them, but all of them give her the cold shoulder. Desperately, she calls Oriol, who picks up the phone and says in an annoyed voice: “Who… Is this? And why do you have my number?” Zora runs to her room and starts sobbing on the ground. Suddenly a pebble hits her window. Zora looks outside to see June in her specialist attire. Shocked that June still remembers her, she gets down immediately. June says she doesn’t quite understand what’s going on, but someone messed with the memories of everyone that knew Zora. Because that person didn’t recognize June dressed as a specialist, they didn’t erase her memories, hence why she still recognizes her. Zora realizes that there’s another person who’ll always remember her, namely her twin brother. June doesn’t dare to see him after the incident in Magix, but Zora persuades her, as she’s the only person who’s still with her. They run off to Red Fountain and barge into the room of Zev. Oriol, his roommate, exclaims: “You again? This is stalking, call the gua-“. He stops his sentence upon seeing June and asks ‘him’ how she still dares to show ‘his’ face around, after ‘his’ act of cowardness. Zev walks into the room and asks Oriol to snap out of it. He explains that Zora is his sister and asks why Oriol pretends he doesn't know her. When Zev sees June and wants to leave again. June, however, grasps his hand and asks him to have an eye to eye with him. He refuses. But Zora insists and also says she and Oriol need to talk things out. At the end, both of them agree and June goes downstairs to walk in the park with Zev. They have an awkward conversation for a few minutes, but then June gets to the point and takes a deep breath after which she says: “The truth is… My real name isn’t Jun… It’s actually June. And… I’m a student of Alfea… I wanted to tell you, but after we became friends I was scared things would turn awkward if you found I was…” “A fairy?” Due to her honesty, June receives her charmix and hugs Zev excitedly. He explains to her he was really upset when she ran off, but now he was both proud and excited to be a friend of someone who was able to fight like a fairy and a specialist. In an awkward tone, June replies: “A friend?” and the two of them confess they actually like each other. In the meantime Zora tries to talk sense into Oriol, who doesn’t buy any of it, till she starts crying. Suddenly he mutters: “Zora? I… Remember that one time on the bus…” This makes Zora realize that the person who erased Oriol’s memories might’ve only erased the ones in a specific timespan, which means they didn’t know she and Oriol knew each other for longer than a year. Suddenly Orelia pops up in her head, but Zora shakes it off, in total disbelieve she would go this far to pester her. Back on Alfea, June enters her room and tells Aurora excitedly the news about her having a boyfriend. Aurora is completely upset and starts crying. June doesn’t understand why Aurora minds that much and she had hoped her best friend would at least be happy for her. They get into a fight and Aurora admits out of the blue she kind of liked June too. Right after doing so, she earns her Charmix. June tries to congratulate her, but Aurora runs off, while crying. Orelia walks in, smirks and says: “Oh June, I was looking for you all day.” She takes out the stone of the past and erases all of June’s memories. June is confused and asked what happened. Orelia smiles and says: “Nothing, you were telling me about your day.” Meanwhile the dark wizard Byron notices a lot of people in Alfea have amnesia. He assumes that implies the presence of the stone of the past. He decides to go to the school himself and fetch it. Zora gets called awake by Zev, who’s completely devastated, telling her June doesn’t remember him. Zora is extremely concerned, gets up immediately and goes to June, who doesn’t want to let her in. She knocks on her door several times, but w/o any success. Suddenly she yells: “June, how did you earn your Charmix?” June replies she doesn’t have a Charmix, but when she wants to transform as a proof, she finds out she does. Suddenly she opens the door and shows Zora a video she recorded on her phone yesterday. Allthough she can’t remember making it, it clearly show Orelia using a stone to erase her memories. They both realize this is a big problem. Zora suggest showing this to headmistress Faragonda, but June has a better idea. During lunch they play the video on big screen. While everyone is watching the exposure of Orelia, Alfea gets under attack of dark creatures. The students run outside and start fighting. Weirdly enough the creatures retreat pretty soon. Orelia decides to restore her name, but when she runs off to search for the stone, she realizes it went missing as well as Aurora… Due to the absence of the stone, everyone’s memories are restored. The first season ends with a party. June and Zev are happily together, but she’s still bothered and can’t stop worrying about Aurora. She explains to Zev she feels guilty, because the last time they saw each other they were arguing. Zev assures Aurora will be fine and that at least she should try to enjoy her evening. Zora’s name is restored and Oriol apologizes in his sisters stead. The last scene shows them dancing together, as Orelia stands in the shadows, looking at them with a gaze full of hatred. Season 2:' Season 2 starts off with Byron’s minions throwing Aurora in a prison. She screams for help and demands to be set free. Not understanding what’s going on, she starts crying on the floor of her cage. Suddenly a voice asks her if she’s doing all right. After letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, Aurora realizes this person is Alfea’s missing protégée, Nona, the fairy of poetry. Nona explains she was caught by Byron. For her family protected the stone of the present, which meant only they could activate it’s full power. Aurora asks what this has to do with her. Nona explains that she must be able to activate the stone in some way, meaning she’s a descendant of either the temple of the morning or the temple of dreams. After Aurora mentions she’s the fairy of the dawn, Nona assumes she must be part of the temple of the morning. Which would make totally sense, as the temple was destroyed a long time ago and it would match up w/ Aurora’s adoption story. The scene switches to Byron, who puts the stone of the past in a socket. He laughs and says he only needs the stone of the future to complete the task. Red Fountain is holding an exposition and both students of Alfea and Cloud Tower are invited. Upon hearing about the event, Orelia gets a great plan to finally get rid of Zora and earn her Charmix, as well as her Enchantix. But she can’t do it alone. Therefore she travels to Magix to meet up with some witches. Upon explaining her evil plan, they immediately take a liking to the wicked fairy and join in. The plan is to set the dragon stable on fire during the show of her brother and his friends. They’ll surely will try to rescue the dragons and run inside. The witches are supposed to block the path, so no one can leave the stables. When all hope seems lost, Orelia will enter the stables and save her brother from the fire, thus gaining her Enchantix. But the best part is that they’ll lure in Zora before the entire accident takes place. Because she’ll be seen going in the stables, she’ll get the blame of putting it on fire. Meanwhile Zora and June are in the library, looking for clues about the stone. June notices Zora isn’t really paying attention, so she explains how important it is they find out how Aurora’s disappearance could be linked to the stone. Zora confesses she still holds a grudge against Aurora, for being mean to her, which enrages June. She explains Aurora was being influenced and is a genuine and kindhearted fairy. Disappointed, June leaves the library. Immediately after the incident, Orelia sits next to Zora and tells her she’s sorry for all the trouble and pain she has caused throughout the years. With a trembling voice, she says she wants to become a better fairy and won’t come in between Zora and Oriol. Speaking of which, she has a letter for Zora. He asks her to meet up before their performance in Red Fountain in the dragon stable. Happy about her apology, Zora trusts her. At the day of the event everyone is excited for the dragon performance. June apologizes to Zora for being rough the other day. They make up and decided to look for Zev. Upon finding him, they discover he’s surrounded by several witches and fairies, that beg for his attention. Not really knowing how he has to handle popularity and girls, he just stands there awkwardly and doesn’t push them away. Misinterpreting the situation, June assumes he just flirts around with most girls and he didn’t take her feelings seriously. Before they can do something about it, she runs away, upset. When the performance starts, Zev looks around to see if June is present. Much to his disappointment, he has to discover she won’t come to see him. He asks Zora if she knows where Oriol is, which reminds her of the fact they were supposed to meet up. She runs off to the stable and starts looking for Oriol, who’s nowhere to be found. Suddenly she smells a weird scent. Soon enough she can identify it as fire. As the front door is blocked by flames, she runs outside through the back door to look for help. Orelia smirks and records how Zora ‘flees’ from the stables after 'setting them on fire'. Right after the people in the arena realize about the stables, multiple of them rush inside to safe the dragons. Orelia notices how Oriol isn’t one of them. Furious, realizing she won’t gain her Enchantix that way, she starts shooting bolts of energy at the building, to make it collapse. Meanwhile Zora transformed and helps to get the dragons out. They manage to save all of them. Suddenly June pops up, who noticed the fire. In a wave of panic, she screams she can’t find Zev. Someone says he saw him running inside the stables. June rushes to the building to save him, but is held back by Zora. She explains that as a water-based fairy, it’d be safer to let her be surrounded by flames. June agrees and Zora flies inside to find her brother. When she tries to put out the flames with water, she realizes they’re influenced by dark magic, and can’t be extinguished with simple water. The thick smoke makes her vision blurred. But soon enough she locates Zev and tries to get him out. Once she realizes there’s no escape, she uses her last power to create a protective barrier around him. Afterwards she faints surrounded by flames. Right when all hope seems lost, she gains her Enchantix. With the help of her fairy dust, she manages to extinguish the flames. As soon as it’s safe Oriol rushes into the stable to help him outside. Everyone is cheering. Suddenly Orelia blocks the way. “Why? Why her? Why always he? She doesn’t deserve anything of this, yet you all act like she’s the good guy? She even gained her Enchantix? Haven’t you seen it? She ran in the stables and right after someone put the building on fire. Do you think that’s coincidence?” Zora tries to protect herself by explaining a fairy could never produce dark magic. Suddenly one of the witches that helped Orelia, the witch of mud, interferes and claims that all of it was Orelia’s idea and she wouldn’t have co-operated if she knew it involved endangering the prince and princess of Bolot, her planet. This infuriates Orelia, because to her, this proves once more that Zora can get away with everything just because she royalty. In a rage of anger, she attacks the witch. She gets into a fight with several students, until guard of Red Fountain manage to arrest her and take her with them. Within the same episode, June and Oriol are shown, walking through the halls to visit Zev. Oriol looks troubled, after all the events with his sister. He says she didn’t used to be that way. Right when reach the right room, one of the girls that was clinging to Zev earlier, runs outside. In a sad tone, June says she doubts Zev needs her attention anymore and pushes the flowers she was holding into Oriol’s hands, after which she turns around and walks away. Meanwhile, Orelia is shown in prison, crying. Suddenly Byron pops up in the hall. He tells her he needs her help. Diana asks what good a failure like her can be. Byron tells her she’s the only one that could fulfill the quest. She asks what’s in for her and he explains she could get anything she wishes for. He’d grant her powers, much stronger than Enchantix. Orelia tries to stop with crying, wipes her eyes and asks if he can… bring back her father. Happily, Byron explains her that he could bring Orelia’s father back to life if he obtained the stone of the future. And more than that. She could finally take revenge on the family that was responsible for his death. The royal family of Bolot, the swamp planet. Multiple of the following episodes are rather like a slice of life. One day, June finds information about the 3 stones. She informs Zora immediately about it, as the powers of the stone of the past match up with the events where everyone’s memories got erased last year. They decide they have to find the stone before anyone else does, although they don’t really know how. Aurora and Nona are still stuck and all attempts to escape have been proven in vain. Nona explains it’s no use. As she, one of the most powerful fairies of her generation, has been stuck there for more than a year. Aurora asks why Byron wants the 3 stones. Nona explains that as soon as all stones are placed in the socket, the owner controls time. On top of that the process is irreversible, because touching the socket once all three stones are in place, would result in an immediate death. Meanwhile June finds a clue about the future stone. It says that pixies used to protect the stone of the present, after the temple that guarded it, the temple of noble metals got destroyed. They travel to pixie village, in hopes to get more information To be continued Characters Fairies: * Zora fairy of dew * Aurora fairy of dawn * Orelia fairy of gold * June fairy of gravity * Nona fairy of poetry Specialists: * Oriol * Zev Pixies: * Izzy, pixie of rainbows, bounded with Zora * Nyx, pixie of the evening, bounded with Aurora * Lulu, pixie of gems, bounded with Orelia * Blaze, pixie of sports, bounded with June Antagonists: * Orelia * Byron Other: ' Category:Series Category:Teams